Shipwrecked
by Twistedkorn
Summary: AU. Karin Kurosaki and a few friends had taken an ocean trip just after graduating from Karakura High. The adventure starts when she finds a guy with white hair and teal eyes in nothing but a loin cloth. Hormones flair, arguments start, and misunderstandings around every corner. Rated M for a reason. I do not own Bleach...Ch 4 up
1. Off We Go

Shipwrecked

AU. Karin Kurosaki and a few friends had taken an ocean trip just after graduating from Karakura High. The adventure starts when she finds a guy with white hair and teal eyes with nothing but a loin cloth and stick. Hormones flair, arguments start, and misunderstandings around every corner.

I'm excited, beyond ecstatic! Today is the day Mai, Tera, Heko (Tera's Boyfriend her older brother Hojie) and myself go on Tera's Family's boat on a three day fishing and swimming trip. We are all celebrating the fact we all just graduated from Karakura High!

Our car driving over to the dock is where we are currently heading. I'm sandwiched between Mai and the back door behind the driver. I love May but her long bubble gum pink hair is getting caught everywhere! When Heko turned up the AC on it was in my face, tried to eat a sandwich and found one if her long hairs attached, and it is now tickling my arm making me itch. Usually I'd say something ignorant if it was somebody else, but Mai has the sweetest dispositions. Heko and Tera were both on my soccer team, and winning the championship this year just makes this trip all the more sweeter! The only reason why my goat chinned of a father let me go was because Hojie was Ichigo's friend in high school.

The smell of the Ocean wafted my nose as we pull into the carport. The sweet smell of victory on the south end of Japan!

Helping pull a huge water cooler that's packed full of food for three days worth with Mai at my side was no feat. I thought I was rather strong for a girl, but I'm really starting to second guess myself. I was sweating to death by the time we made it to the dock landing. I'm sure glad that I'm already in light blue Jean short and a white shirt with the arms and belly cut out. I have no fear for my boy short red and black bathing suite is already on underneath. Mai is wearing her baby pink sun dress over her neon orange bikini. We both look over to see Tera struggling with a whole arm full of fishing poles followed by her boyfriend Heko caring all our bags, snorkels, and a taller box. Her brother Hojie ran past Mai and I to make sure the boats electrical system was working, how full the gas tank were, and if all of the life jackets were available. Hojie and Tera usually spend there summers here with their parents, but Tera said they we're too busy this summer that's the only reason they lent us the boat; which is fine by me! I asked Yuzu if she wanted to come, all she said was that our father wouldn't last a day with out her. I told her that's what they had nursing homes for; the pinch in the arm I never seen coming from her still left a mark!

After all getting all the equipment on the boat and life jackets on, we headed to fill up on gas before heading out to the open water. Tera was showing Mai and me the inside of the boat. It was spacious and had just about everything you could think of from a kitchen, sleeping quarters with double bunk beds, even a living room area that's half kitchen but who cares? Most boats I've ever been on had seats and if I was lucky a roof. This boat is impressive!

Enough about the inside I want to get outside to that sun! Skipping three steps up to the desk to see where we were at. Walking over to Hojie driving and eating an Apple, I see a Map that has glass over it, and a compass next to him.

"So Captain, where exactly are we heading?"

"Twenty miles south east, some of the best fishing locations! We'll let the ladder down for you all to go swimming." poking my nose "just don't swim in my lines and you wont get hooked!" swatting his hand away from my face.

"I know that you jack ass! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I punch him in his arm.

"Damn girl, you're more of an Ichigo than a sweet Yuzu!" I give him my most evil glare I could muster. "See what I Mean! Just look at the face your giving me!"

"How much longer?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes at the most! Now go some where, unless you like looking at this stud!" wiggling his eye brows up and down.

"Do you want me to yell Ichigo about your pathetic excuse for flirting with one of his baby sisters?" horror struck his face.

"Yeah your right, just get the hell outta here!" pushing the back of head as I turn around. I smack his hands away while he laughs.

'Why me?' walking to the back of the boat where Mai was having a rice ball. She holds the container up for me to grab one as I sit down opposite of her. The suns rays feel better than better on my face!

Chewing on a rice ball she hands me the sun block. "Thanks!" Mai nodded as I take off my life jacket to get my shirt and shorts off. I hear Hojie yelling at me for taking off my life jacket while we were still moving, but I wasn't going to completely fry on his behalf. I flip him off as Mai helps get the sun screen on my back as I continue to take care of everywhere else. Slipping the life jacket back on Mai and I eat a few other things, not really wanting to get sick I stopped at a rice cracker; That's when I noticed.

"Hey Mai! Where's Tera and Heko?" just by Mai's face, I was going to regret my answer.

"Down below, while Hojie's distracted."

"Why the hell couldn't they wait until after the boat trip? Remind me to ask which bed they used!"

"Uh, I don't think it was the bedroom I heard them in." she was scratching her cheek. She pulls closer to my face and cups her hand to the side away from Hojie; Like he could really hear us from the Helm (wheel) on the top deck. "The bathroom, it has a small shower in there." I just shook my head.

"Fucking rabbits…" I grumble while putting on my sun glasses as I lay back in my chair letting the sun hit my face. Mai laughed while mimicking my motions.

Another ten minutes fly by when we pull to a spot and Hojie yells "Drop anchor!" Mai helps me push over the anchor and watch it sink into the darkness. By this time Tera and Heko make there grand appearance, both faces red, sweaty, and smiling.

Hojie came down and over to the back where Mai and I were to drop the latter down for us. The girls including myself take off our life jackets and jump in the water with our goggles just incase there was anything to see. The guys set up there fishing poles and headed to the front of the boat.

Quite a few hours later as the sun touches the ocean, we board the boat for something to eat before a shower and relaxing watching the stars. 'Well that was my plan anyways!'

The shower water felt so good on my skin washing away all the salt water. After drying off and dressing in a pair of loose green shorts and a white tank top that said 'Classy, Sassy, & a bit Smart Assy' Grabbing a blanket from one the bunk beds I headed back on deck. It was dark and everyone but Hojie, Mai, and I were on deck. I could guess what Tera and Heko were up to, but I really don't want that mental image.

Hojie cracked open a beer and offered me one by holding up a cold can. I raised an eye brow.

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one here? Why are you drinking?"

"Ocean doesn't have a drinking age!"

"Uhhh, I'm pretty sure it's still illegal to drink and drive even if it is a boat!" He waved my comment away as if it were an unwanted pest. "Well whatever! If anything happens to us or especially me it's your ass! Ichigo and my Dad are no treat when pissed off! Have you ever seen either of them get into a fight?" never taking my eyes off of him.

"Karin, relax! That's what you came out here for isn't it? Besides I watched the weather report and unless we run into 'pirates' you'll be safe!

"Oh hardy har har captain, your humor enough to kill me alone, forget a natural disaster your mouth is the worse!" I go back to ignoring him to watch the stars; Mai was already laying down listening to the boat rock slightly in the water. The swaying of the boat rocked me into a slumber.

Waking up to water spraying on my face didn't make me the most Jolliest of people.

"What the Fuck!" in a panic I look for who sprayed me and found Mai asleep next to me. "Uh" I looked around and the boat rocked to one side as the wind picked up. I walk under the desk and turn on a light to the bedroom. Hojie was sleeping sprawl out limb for limb. I grab his shoulder and shake, nothing. I shake him again, nothing. I lean over his head.

"Hojie if you don't wake the hell up right now I swear to Kami I will roll you off this boat myself!" he sits up blinking.

"Huh, whadda want?"

"Were you sure that it wasn't supposed to storm?"

"Positive, go back to bed..." he went to lie back down.

"Oh no you don't! Get your lazy ass up on that deck and tell me if that's not the first signs of a storm brewing!"

"Alright if it will shut you up for minute for me to go back to sleep!" with his hair cocked in every direction along with his blood shot eyes he makes one slow step at a time, with me up his ass with each step!

When we reach the deck; the boat rocked a little more and the wind picked up causing Mai to stir wake up. Hojie looked around and went over to his map, compass, and GPS system.

"Oh shit!" I stick my hand on my hips. "We must have drifted in the night, were way further south than were suppose to be." he looks up at me from the map." Can you pull up the anchor?"

"I'll try my damndest!" you didn't have to tell me twice! As soon as I reached the big chain for the anchor it started to rain. "Mai! Help me!" Now yelling over the rain. She bolted over to me and helped pull and tug until we reached the end of the chain. Holding it up to my face, I'm pretty sure the anchor was there when we shoved it out. Panic sets in, I book it over Hojie.

"The damn anchor isn't there!"

"What do you mean the anchor isn't there!"

"Do I fucking stutter!"

"Ok, ok! Get the life jackets and pass them out! I also need Tera up here! Now!" as much as he was yelling I barely heard his command, lucky I read lips well!  
Booking it down the steps I grab the arm full of life jackets and threw two on for Heko and Tera. Tera sat up, but the throw didn't affect Heko in the slightest!

"What the hell was that for?" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Get up on deck! We got problems! Your brother needs you!" I turn in time to see Mai swaying down the steps and I hand her a life jacket as well.

"Put this on!" I run past her up to Hojie and hand him one as well securing my own, water splashing and as the boat leaned hard one side. Tera walks out and over while stumbling due to another toss the waves gave the boat. She reached and held onto the table top with the map. She looked at the map the GPS system and then to the compass.

She screamed to her brother "Make A Hard Left, The Port Side, The Port Side!"

"What?" he yelled right back! I pull over to him to repeat her commands into his ear. He nodded and did as she told him to. I was holding onto the table with the map next to Tera. The boat rocked hard as I tried to hold onto the corner of the table. I felt a sharp pain in my arm from my finger all the wayt up to my medial elbow; The table with the glass had sliced my skin open.

"Shit!" I let go of the table. Tera saw the whole thing happen, she made her way over to me. The boat rocked again as Tera grabbed a hold of my good wrist as I tried to cover my arm. She let go of the table as well. We were both tossed into a pole, then a railing of the boat. The boat rocked to the other side as the wind picked up even more, throwing Tera directly at the table causing her to hit her head. I get on my hands and knees to try and reach her; I see blood pull from the side of her head.

"Shit!" I grab her ankle as Heko showed up, confused and the storm disoriented him. He looked down and finally saw the both of us, getting down he pulled us over more towards the middle of the boat where the table is. I took off my shirt not giving a damn I was in my white sports bra to wrap it around my forearm. Heko was examining Tera's head; pulling her bloody wet hair aside he pressed his palm down to try and stop the blood flow. I turn around to Hojie struggling with the helm (Wheel), so I pick my self up and started to sway to him. I figured Mai was probably too freaked out to come up, I don't blame her, She lost her mother in a Typhoon ten years ago, house collapsed and she was very lucky to have survived that herself!

I reach Hojie and helped pull the Helm (Wheel) to the left. The boat rocked again shoving me into Hojie making us slide and the boat did a spin as the helm kept going around. Hojie and I both grabbed to stop it, I reached with my wrapped up arm and slipped off between the blood with the rain. Hojie went to grip me as the boat rocked so hard; I seen Heko and Tera slam into the railing together before I inhaled a mouth full of water.

The boat rocked to the other side and threw me the opposite away from Heko, Hojie, and Tera, Heko was holding onto both Tera's unconscious body and the railing, while Hojie held on for dear life to that helm. The boat tilted back up to have a wave slam into us from the same direction causing me to slip further away from them. I can see Hojie's mouth screaming my name, and then he pointed behind me frantically.

I turn to a wave that was at least one story tall, I went to hold onto the railing on this side, but I was already too late. The ocean took me in a mess of rain, wind, and now I am surrounded in wet pitch black waters.

Even with the life jacket I was struggling to stay above the water. Every time I resurfaced I looked around frantically for the boat, nothing. I heard the fog horn a few times letting me know they were there and to hang on. After about five minutes there was nothing but me and the water.

I don't know how long the storm lasted, but to me it felt like a lifetime. Soon the stars were out and my skin was beyond pruned; I let my mind wonder to worse thoughts of never being found. Now that I'm not struggling for my life exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks, while the life jacket still holding my head up, I pass out.


	2. Island

Chapter 2 Island

The sound if seagulls filled my ears as light began to assault my eyes. Cracking them open slowly I can see sand on my eyelashes. I roll over onto my back trying to sit up spitting sand out while wiping my face off. With the life jacket still attached to me, I tug and unsnapped it from around my body. Looking in every direction, water and other smaller islands surround where I was sitting at. Looking behind me; I see a mountain covered with nothing but green shrubs and trees were in every direction. I stagger onto my feet dragging my life jacket with me. I started walking along the beach for hours until I reached rocks that looked too dangerous for me to cross in the condition I was in. I sit down to really examine myself, lips dry and cracked aching for moisture, no shoes, sorts bra, underwear and shorts, and my shirt wrapped around my arm. I wonder if everyone made it to land.

I pull the shirt off that was wrapped around my arm to reveal the damage, I can tell just by the way the gap and how deep the cut is that I should be getting stitches. The skin breaks open more as soon as I touch it, so I wrap it back up with the same shirt.

The sun was directly above my head as I reach the shade next to the beach. It is paradise; I would love to come here, well in different conditions! I lay back to look up at the palm trees above me. The wind blows and I close my eyes enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. The feeling was short lived as my stomach growled.  
"Damn it!" I was hungry, and needed to find something to stuff my face with. Giving up I pull myself up off the sand.

Looking along the beach was pointless; I found nothing but sand, sand, and more sand! I looked into the tropical forest and noticed it looked darker in there, what creepy critters or animals could be plotting my down fall as soon as I step a foot into there?

Taking a leap of faith I head in. sand, ferns, and palm trees lined the whole way up to the bottom of the mountain. I use a fern to help pull me up a medium size rock; three hours of exhausting climbing finding nothing but a pretty big landing. I sit there catching my breath, hunger getting stronger. I thought I heard water running? Picking my butt and feet back up, I head to be were I thought I heard the running water.

Moving through more thick ferns stubbing my toes every five seconds I spot the water. It was a waterfall; still about a ten minute walk up and over some smaller hills I head in that direction. Sweating whatever water I had left in my body out I collapse by the waters edge. Panting I stick my fingers in and move them around wondering or not that this is fresh or salt water.

I cup some in my hand it bring the sparking crystal clear water to my lips, taking in the tiniest of sips hoping that it is fresh water. And it is!

"Hell yeah!" I screamed as a few birds flew off. Putting both hands and cupping the water I begin to stuff my face. 'Hell with this!' I slide in and relish in the cooler water wrapping around my skin. 'I m never leaving this spot!'

I swim over to the water fall as it's pouring down the mountain and stick my head underneath of it, feeling the water cascade over my head and shoulders was heavenly. I drink from the fountain while untangling my shoulder blade length obsidian hair out of it's pony tail before re-tying it back to where it's suppose to be, on top of my head. Pulling myself out of the water watching the sun disappear behind the mountain top, I decide to head back down so that way if anybody was looking for me could see me. I also wanted to get down from here before it gets too dark to see my footing.

Walking back I break twigs and limbs off small palms to make sure I could find my way back up to the water. Half way down the mountain I heard a twig snap from somewhere I couldn't pinpoint it. My walking and climbing down picked up speed after that. That was proof enough alone that animal are here! I reached the bottom in time to find my life jacket, I pick it up using it as a make shift pillow. I lay down far enough away from the high tides that may roll in, but further away from the tropical forest.

I watched the Moon appear shortly after the last rays of the sun were shining; the light from the moon was magnificent! All the surrounding stars in the sky twinkled like freshly cut diamonds. Without city lights everything is illuminated by just the moon. Sleep comes fast listening to the waves hit the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun lights up the sky with a new fury of humidity and heat. I retreat back into the shade to have a look at my arm. I pull it open.  
"Shit! It looks worse than yesterday!" I headed over into the open sun taking the shirt that my arm was wrapped in with me. A hint of green lined the crack between the skins. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch. Going in until the water hits my knees I bend down and use the shirt as a wash cloth. Scrubbing the long cut with ocean salt water did not make me a very happy person!

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Damit!"

"Damit!"

"DAMNIT!"

By the time I come out of the water my skin is red from all the scrubbing, I wring out the shirt and place it back around the cut. I'm yet again hungry, thirsty, and my throat is dry from the salty air and lack of nourishment. I decide to head back up to the mountain, at least I can get some water to fill my stomach.

Not jumping into the water this time, I get my fill without getting my wound re-wet. I decided to head up the mountain side even further to see if any food was available. Half an hour I see a flock of little green parrots. That gives me some hope that food is here, somewhere!

By the time I reach the very top of the mountain I see down directly half way down that there looks to be bananas of some sort and maybe coconuts from the tree tops. I look for a way down and it looks grim; a straight down fall for ten to fifteen stories before it start to fan back out. This hill top is pointy and flat in different spots and spreads out pretty far on each side. Is there a fresh source of water on this side? There's only one way to find out, to find a closer route around the cliff.

I decided that trying the left side of the mountain may be my best chance of surviving this whole ordeal. On the way over the top I spot where the water was coming out of a cave from the spring below, I go closer to reach out for more water just incase I can't find any on the other side. Success! Climbing up and further away I'm still on top of the mountain. When the sun has not been visible from around the other side of the mountain for quite some time I know I could have a few hours left of sunlight; at best. I'm still far away from going completely down the left side.

As night time approaches I know there is no way I am going to make it the rest of the way down tonight. 'Shit!' I have to find a place I feel safe enough to sleep. Not being able to see were my footing was I tripped over a rock; too close for comfort! I grip the nearest palm tree to right myself from completely falling to the ground; I hear another twig snap. Scratch that thought I'll keep pushing threw until I can no longer see my hands infront of my face!

Walking further down I stop, the moon lit up a spot in the tree opening; I freeze in one place. A pretty big drop off from what I can tell. I can't see the bottom or how bad the fall will be, but I certainly am not going to test it. I didn't come this far just to break my neck now. I sit with a palm tree behind my back and pull my knees to my chest. Everywhere else beside that one spot the trees were blocking out the moon; I scan the pitch blackness that surrounds me and get a cold chill run up the back of my spine. I hear more twigs snap before stopping somewhere off to the right side of me. I tuck my legs even closer to my body as I lay my head on my knees.

The night went on and on! I don't think I slept at all as I crack my neck straight and stretch my body out as the sun is once again graces the skies. Rubbing my cheek with my palm I decided to get back to my journey down the mountain. Fifteen minutes and I spot fruit bush. I grab a few sticking them down the front of my sports bra. I pick up the pace as I can see the beach and the ocean threw the tree line.

Once out I decide to follow the beach way around it didn't take long before rounding where I seen the drop off from below. I walk near the ocean water eating the rest of my fruit taking my time. As I stick the last piece of fruit into my mouth I heard another twig snap; which caused me to completely stop moving all together. 'Am I being tracked by an animal?' I bolt down the beach picking up speed as I round another small curve. Hearing the sound of brush moving, twigs snapping, and more movement from behind the forest floor I pick up more speed. I snatch up a rock near my feet that was a little bit bigger than my hand and was jagged. I come to a halt taking my shirt unwrapping my arm and putting it around my hand so I wouldn't get cut by the rock as I squeezed it tight. It wasn't too heavy which I was thankful for. I turn and face the trees, sun bearing in my face, and humidity making it hard to catch my breath, but I still stand my ground. I have come too far to eaten by a wild beast.

Peering in the shrubs and trees I think I can see something, something white. 'What the hell!'  
I take a step closer and see no movement; I take another step forward still no movement from the white fuzzy thing. Maybe I was imagining it; I set the rock down to rewrap my arm when a I see a white flash coming from the corner of my eye. Before I know what hit me, I'm rolling around and being pinned down on the beach with the ocean water getting the back of my head soaked, by... I try and squint with the sun burning my retinas; to see a guy?

"You freaking pervert get off of me!" struggling was futile as my strength is diminished from not eating, climbing most of yesterday, and running my ass off a few minutes ago.

"I can't do that, you tried to kill me."

"ME!? You're the one stalking me, what are your plans? Sacrificing me to your god? Killing me? Raping me?" the more I rambled on the more I was pissing him off! I get a good look at him. Handsome I'll give him that, built with a tan, white hair, and big teal eyes. Like a unique breed of man. I look down and start struggling ten time more, he only has this loin cloth thingy on.

" Get off!"

" Get Off!"

"GET OFF!"

The more I thrash the closer he gets to me, sending me more into a panic than I already was.

"Stop! Help me! Somebody, RAPE!" as he lies down on top of me chest to chest with his face in the crook of my neck. I'm trying to get a grip on what's going on. I stop screaming and notice no movement coming from him. My voice very soft and wavering "Wh...what are you...doing...?"

"Calming you down, my sisters use to hug me whenever I was upset."

"Do I look like your sister?" I can feel him breathing on my neck. 'Oh god stop thinking dirty thoughts about George of the jungle over here!'  
Slowing my breathing down, because whatever I am doing is not letting me get my much needed space. He pulled his face away from my neck; his lips are almost on my cheek as I turn to face him. His eyes are locked with mine before puling away while still sitting on my stomach.

"Let me go!"

"Not until I'm sure you're not going to try and hurt me."

"Hurt you! You're the one reopening my cuts!" I yell while looking at my blood soaked shirt around my forearm. He pulled me into a sitting position still on my lap causing me to use my good arm to hold me up. Slowly he unwraps and examines it, I hiss when he experiments by pulling my skin apart and back together.

Looking into my eyes again. "Your hurt bad!"

"No Shit! Now get off of me!" I shoved him backwards while I get up and starting walking away from him, until I feel him grabbing me from behind and picking me up. I start to kick and squirm.

"What are you doing?" I have never sounded like such a girl until now, but when you have an almost naked hot guy spontaneously attack you; we'll see if you loose you're cool too!

"Trying to help you!"

"You can help by letting me go!"

"No, you'll just leave like she did!" 'What?' I quit struggling.

"And where do you propose I am going? If you haven't noticed were on a freaking island!" he stopped trying to drag my smaller frame with him.

"Good, then follow me" he let me go taking a few steps away.

"I never said I was going to go with you!" I hold my bloody arm closer to me as he takes a step closer, holding out his arms ready to capture me again. "Ok I'll follow you! Lead the way master!" he held out his right hand. "What's that for?"

"Take it! I'm going to fix your arm." very carefully I took a hold of his hand which he stop to situate his fingers between mine.

"You know what this looks like don't you?" walking into the ferns out of the sun rays.

"Me leading you why?" I just shake my head; there is no point in arguing with him! He takes me up the mountain some more and towards the cliff side which I was heading in that direction earlier.

The blood stopped flowing after a while, before we made it directly under the cliff. He stops us infront of a moss and vine cover rock the size of a three story building. Pulling the moss and vines aside he pulls me into a cave the size of a one car garage and keeps the vines open using another rock letting enough light in to see. He sits me down on this rather comfortable home made bed made from a stuffed fabric.

In this cave a see an old picture frame with a faded picture of a woman with white hair and teal eyes holding a boy around the age of five with the same eyes and hair, the man standing next to her had dark hair, beard, and dark eyes with his hand on a older girls shoulder with dark wavy hair and dark eyes. They were all smile so genuinely. 'Maybe this guy isn't a beast!'

I look to see him dip a cloth in a liquid held by a big seashell, and then apply it to the cut. It burned like a bitch! I tap him on top of his head with my good hand; he snaps his face up to look at me with the meanest face. 'Never mind, he is a beast!'

"I'm wiping your cut clean!" we glare at one another before he continues. He walks out and returns back with a small bundle of different leaves, sits down in-front of me again while shredding the long palm leaves into strips and shoving a whole bunch of two different types of leaves into his mouth. I watched him chewing as he worked on the palms. After sorting threw the other set of bigger leaves he spits the contents of his mouth into another empty seashell. 'Oh what the hell!'

Scooting closer to me he sets my arm between his feet cut side up, as he begins to stick the goop from his mouth heavy along cut. All I know is he better not move the wrong way or my hand will be on his junk! If he thought I put a fight back there he hasn't seen anything yet!

Taking the bigger leaves he wraps them around carefully around my arm and ties it with the strips of palm leaves. I test my arm and hand where the cut was, flexible and durable. I lay back on the bed and began to yawn. I turn my head to see that he was watching me intently.

"What?" I ask him, but he just turns around and begins to put the leaves into a basket. I was dazed watching him clean around the small cave; I was comfortable and lack of sleep caused me to slowly close my eyes and drifted off to dream land.


	3. Bath

When I wake up the vines are closed off and I spot him in the smaller bed across from me still asleep. Slowly I sit up and crawl over to his passed out form. I look at his rough hands, muscular arm up to his predominant jaw line that melts with perfect lips, nose, and teal eyes. I sit up fast realizing I was caught, but before I could get back fast enough he pounced and we rolled to the ground with him on top of me, grabbing my ponytail in one, and my neck in the other; legs tangled together he staired straight at me.

"What were you doing?" I lay there breathing onto his face.

"Nothing, you need to stop pinning me to the ground! Now get off of me!" I try shoving, but he is a lot heavier than he looks! He sat there for a minute before finally letting me get up.

"So George, how long until I will be able to get this off?" pointing to my wrapped arm.

"My name is not George and five days should do!"

"Well then, if we are going to be stuck with each other what is your name?"

"You first."

"Uh, I didn't think this was a game! Either way, I'm Karin" I held up my hand for him to shake. He very slowly shook my hand back.

"Toshiro!"

"Well Toshiro how do you get food around here?" he got up pulling the vine curtain away; I followed until he looked up and wrapped his legs around a tall banana tree. Almost too focused on his ass to see a machete already wedged at the top of the tree. Picking the machete up he took a quick chop, I had to dodge the onslaught of small bananas that fell. Toshiro quickly climbs back down and picks up two of the smaller bundles and hands me one.

I follow him back into the cave and sit opposite from him peeling a banana. It kind of freaked me out that he wasn't taking his piercing teal eyes off of me.

"Can I help you?" he shook his head no. "Well, why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I keep wondering if this is real or my imagination." I sigh and walk over to him taking the seat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being a dick, but all this is new to me... How long have you been here?" taking another bite from my banana.

"Your fine and I was seven when we first arrived."

"Who's we?" I could only guess, but I want him to tell me.

"The captain, co-captain, my mother, step father, and my step sister."

"Sorry to ask but where is everybody now?" Toshiro stuck his hands between his knees and began to stair off into the wall we were both facing.

"My family was in the process of making my future marriage arrangements and they wanted to finalize the papers and see her in person, so because my mother was scared to fly they decided to make a vacation out of it too. There was whole crew, maids, a few body guards, and us. The fifth day at sea; that's when the storm started. The first day of the storm was pretty bad, but on that second day," catching his emotions. "The second day our boat came too close too low ground and crashed just beyond the reef over there." pointing to the veins cover. "I remember my mother putting me into a trunk and shutting me inside so I didn't drown. After the storm left we were on the island across from this one with the captains and my family. We buried who we found before taking the small life raft over to this one.

A few nights went by before one morning my father woke up early just in time to see the two captains leave with the raft and remaining food. We managed as a family for a few months until one night mother got very sick and died a week later; father buried her around the corner from here with an ore marking her grave. He didn't leave her grave site so Momo my sister took care of me. We would take him food, but he refused eat, slowly but surly he passed away from heart break, well that's what Momo had said to Me." running his fingers threw his hair Toshiro continued his story. "Three years passed by before Momo had me help her build a small one man raft. It took us over a year to create it our selves, but she took off saying she would return for me, but I knew better after four days went by before another huge storm came through. I'm not stupid; I know she probably didn't make it." I reached out to hug him; that has to be the worst! So lonely all these years, I'm surprised he has a shred of sanity left in him. Our embrace didn't last long, he leaned back to ask me about my story and how I came to be here!"

"My story isn't an epic one, or as tragic as yours. Let's see, I graduated high school and me and a few friends decided to take a trip. It was suppose to be just a four day trip and then back home, but the first night we drifted off course because our anchor broke away from the boat. I was sleeping on the lower deck when the wind and water woke me up. I woke my friends up just a few minutes before the storm started. It tossed us around like toy boat; the storm got too strong, I ended up getting hurt, tossed out by a huge wave, and woke up here. Oh and by the way how long were you following me?"

"It wasn't hard to find you when you're yelling." I roll my eyes, but another question popped into my mind.

"How old do you think you are?" I'm not sure why I really care in the first place.

"Let's look…" he sighed as he pulled out from under his bedding what looked to be a leather back journal. Flipping threw the pages I started to move in closer to him. "My mother started to do this, she told us to be on the safe side to just count to thirty twelve times and that should make it about a year, give or take." flipping threw the pages we counted him to be around…." twenty one"

I didn't think he looked twenty one, but then the strangest of facts crossed my mind. I know the worlds oldest virgin, I really wish I never gave mine away at junior prom just so I didn't have to say I was one, stupid really! The pressures of high school. My face turned sour, glad that shit is over with. I turn my attention back to him eyeing me.

"Do you think they'll come for you?" sounding really depressed. I really wasn't excepting that question from him; just yet.

"If they do, would you like to come with me since you don't have family?" I smiled then slowly let it down, something screamed wrong question.

"I don't know, I m not sure how to live with other people anymore." I stand and squeeze his shoulder while walking out into the afternoon sun; with him shortly behind me.

"Who knows what will happen, besides you're stuck with me now!" I walk down the little sand trail that led to the beach. When I reached there I look out and see an end of a broken old ship and the other islands that surround it. I can see pieces of boards sticking up out of the ground at various angles, I counted about eight what I'm assuming is graves stones that Toshiro was talking about.

The sun is beating down on me and I can feel the sweat roll down the back of my neck and I feel gross. I look down at my arm. I can't get this wet, but I need water on this body. I traipse back toward the islands forest and follow more right of the island to see that this side of the mountain does have a small amount of water falling out of it. I work my way to it minding not to step on anything that would hurt my feet. I don't have to see him to know he's following me, after everything he's been threw he's probably afraid of being alone again.

The small waterfall pulled in the bottom of the mountain making a small pool. I keep thinking if I take my close off when i know he's watching who would be the bigger pervert, me or him. The clothes I'm in are getting grungy and I need to try and at least rinse these out. Being mindful of my arm I pull what was my white sports bra, shorts, and underwear off and dragging them into the water with me. I put water on my face and then dip my head back to release my ponytail holder. One arm washing as best I could I go sit on a rock that is still submerged. One at a time I start to ring out my bra, until a bowl made from a coconut shell with a very used brush attached to an arm was set next to me. I almost screamed out loud, but stopped myself. 'Don't panic, Don't panic, he probably doesn't even know what tits and ass even is!'

He plops himself still above the water with legs dangling in. I cross my legs and place my good arm over my chest while watching every move he makes. Taking my shorts in his hands he dips the brush into bowel and starts to lightly scrub them. He repeats this process with my bra and I was going to protest when he picked up my underwear, but upon observing the concentration that his face held he probably just wanted to help me. I was surprised when he pulled out my old bloody shirt from behind him and began to wash, rinse, and lay on the hot rocks beside us. I thought he might leave after he was done, but moved closer to me which had me scooting more into the water. I was trying to ignore the move, but when you're naked next to a stupidly hot male, it is hard!

I watch him from the corner of my eye as he takes two fingers and stick them into the bowel and rub his hands together. I turn complexly to face him as he came closer to me.

"What are you doing?" not saying anything reaching my head he started putting soap into my hair. Carefully strong fingers worked my scalp and trailed down the length of my hair before moving his hands on my neck and shoulders.

"Ok, ok...I can do the rest, thank you for your help, but you're not putting your soapy hands any further south."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Doing what wrong? Washing me or seducing me?" his face scrunched up in confusion.

"The first one!" why does he have to be so damn innocent! I'm turning down his help because on my end logically; it's wrong. For him he doesn't get it at all, to him I'm rejecting his help.

"Your arms healing, teach me to help you."

"My arm is plenty fine and when you wash your suppose to wash _alone_!"

"Then why are you holding it like that? And I always washed with family around." 'This is beyond frustrating!'

"Look Toshiro when was the last time you really bathed with any body?"

"Nine or ten..."

"Exactly! And I'm holding my arms so I don't give you a peep show!"

"Why are you being so stubborn like this?" 'And it was like arguing with a nine year old!'

"Because of privacy!" I took a step deeper into the water to gain some space. That didn't stop him with picking up more of that stuff in the bowel and chiming in after me. "What the Hell Toshiro, stay away!"

"Why are you refusing help?"

"Oh my god! Have you ever had a boner before?" he tilted his head; it was lost in translation because he doesn't know vulgar slang." You know when your penis goes this!" I made my finger rise to get my point across. He stopped to think about that, I thought he finally was going to stop his advances.

"What does that have anything to do with soap and water?" a with that he backed me up against a rock that hit my back. With soapy hands he lifted me up onto the rock and started to run his soapy hands on my stomach as I try to wiggle away from his grip, but it was futile. I gave up and put my hands on my face so I didn't have to witness this. Next bath I will sneak out after he passes out when my arm is unwrapped. His fingers touched every part of me. I can tell he wasn't being a pervert either, his fingers and hands didn't pause in any private area. I feel him tugging me by my hips back into the water while I glare daggers at him. I use my hand to rinse off as fast as I could; mortified at just what happened. Quickly grabbing my half dried clothes I run up and out of the water dressing as I headed back to the cave. I feel violated! Not that it didn't feel good getting help like that, it's just I'm not the romantic sappy kind of person, but then again he didn't have anything like that on his mind. I wonder if anybody gave him the 'Sex Ed' talk? "Oh Kami!" I buried my face into my hands as I sit on the bed I used last night.

I look down at my old bloody shirt you can barely see where the blood was! My hair feels silky; he will have to tell me how to make that stuff. Twenty minutes go by before he comes back in with wet hair pulling the vine blinds down making it darker than before. He put the coconut with brush on the makeshift self at the bottom of his bed before pulling his covers away.

I lay down and listen to him climb into his own bed, then nothing but the jungle noises surround us.

A light sound of rain pulled me out of my thoughts. I watch across from me as Toshiro was breathing heavy; must be asleep already; chest rising and falling with each breath. Where are my morals, what's wrong with this picture? I am basically eye raping him and I'm not sure he even knows what that is!

I trace from his face, to his broad shoulders, from his eight-pack. Feeling wrong I rip my eyes off of him to face the ceiling of the cave. Tiny make shift marks on the ceiling mimicking stars adorn every inch.

The afternoon rain never slowed even when he started to wake back up. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep; I didn't want to be the pervert I claimed him out to be. I hear him shuffle out of the tent to come right back a minute later, probably to take a piss! I crack my eyes open and watch him walk over reaching under his bed pulling out the journal marking another line for today. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt him turn to me. I hear him getting so close to me. 'What is he doing now?'

I feel finger tips trace my jaw and lips. I am the only girl slash woman other than family that he's seen. I'm wondering all this while he traces my lips again. 'Just how much does he really know?'

As he pulled away I slowly opened my eyes to see him inches from my own. 'What is he doing? Do I move? I should move!' Slowly he opened his eyes and registers that I am awake. He falls back onto his butt and looks up at me as I sit up from the bed.

"What are doing?" his face turns red as he stands up, grabs a stick with a three pointed end on it, and walks out of the vines in a pissy ass manner. 'Well whatever!' I grab two of those bananas and start to eat.

Walking out and down the path I see him standing in the open ocean up to his calves with that stick. He looked like a statue with it held above his head, until he stabbed the water and pulled out a fish at the end. He opened up a weaved basket I never seen before and threw put it in there, and then set the basket back in the water. Well that was interesting! But not enough for me sit around and watch. Taking this chance to have a little bit of privacy while he's distracted; I head further into the woods to take a pee.


	4. Food Fight

Chapter 4 Food Fight

Two more days in counting until I can get this wretched thing off my arm! I try peeking into the wrapped leaves around my arm while walking back away from the ocean.

The closer I got to the cave I can hear him rummaging around inside, I walk over enough to see him with a few things in his arms. He walked over to his small fire pit just left of the cave opening. 'Why don't I remember seeing this?'

He sits down with a coconut and uses a sharp rock to shave the hairs off the coconut. By this time I sit opposite the fire to watch him closely. Taking a long piece of wood placing it front himself, he pulls a small pouch out and takes a few pieces of shaved wood out while also using the coconut hairs to place on the inside of the wood. Next to him he picks up two sticks, one of them has a notch in each end while taking out what looked to be cloth or string, placing each side into the notch makes a loose bow. Putting the other stick in one loop uses all of this to make a few sparks to for the kindling.

Adding more dry wood to slowly build up the fire for the fish he caught today. I watch intently as he uses a sharpened rock to gut out five fish into an empty coconut shell, before stabbing the sticks into the ground to the ground to cook them. I watch as he strolls down to the beach before dumping the fish content out and rinsing out the coconut bowel. Toshiro is silent, not even looking at me. He is still mad at me from the other day! Having the only other person on this island not even talk to you is not cool! 'Whatever! he has to get over his PMS sometime!'

I stand up and go threw the vine covering to lie down; well since he doesn't want to talk I can use a nap! Hearing the crackling of the fire was hypnotic to my ears, it wasn't long before I passed out.

Poking at my good hand by a stick was not the way I wanted to be woken up. Rubbing my hand I sit up glaring at him.

He shoved one of his home made bowels into my hand with two whole fish looking back at me. Uh, every fish I've ever eaten never looked this good and fresh, except when dad and Ichigo cook theirs right after they went fishing. I regret not learning how to cook from Yuzu, I'm always relying on other people to feed me. Guilt and regret fueled my own fire.

All of a sudden I wasn't so hungry anymore! Setting the bowel of fish down on the bed I get up and start to head out before his voice stopped me.

"What are you doing eat!" I pull both if my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry I'm not really hungry any more." walking to the vines I try to pull them back when Toshiro took a hold of my wrist.

"I know your hungry your lips are cracked, your not getting protein! Only bugs and fish head have protein here!" I pull out of his hold to glair at him.

"I told you I'm not hungry! You eat it!" getting out of cave next to the fire he follows me out with the fish bowl in hand. Setting the bowl next to the rocks of the fire he turns to face me. I suddenly feel like getting far…far away from here! Like now!

I take off down the little path to fall flat on my face into the sand. He has both of my ankles dragging me back to the fire. I'm wiggling and screaming and trying to kick him, but with his iron like grip I wasn't going anywhere beside drives over to that fire while on my stomach.

Toshiro flips me over and sits on my stomach. I watch as he breaks up the fish and takes a piece in-between his fingers and guides it to my lips. I clamp my lips shut with my hands over my mouth. I already told him I wasn't hungry and this wasn't helping! I'm beginning to feel like a prisoner!

Taking his one hand pulls both of my arms above my head while forcing his fingers into my mouth, I keep my teeth locked. He put some between my closed teeth and cheek. I turn my head and spit it out.

"What is wrong with you!" I was spitting mad now! "Stop trying to force feed me!"

"You had the same look my father did when my mom died! He gave up! Don't give up!" his emotional side is strong, but I am one stubborn girl!

"There is a big difference Toshiro! He lost someone he loved! I'm the one who's lost! Am I not allowed to be a little bit sad? Now let me go!" Before I knew what was happening he had his mouth over mine force feeding me. He wouldn't let go until I swallowed. I was unprepared the first time but not this time!

When brought his lips back over mine I wouldn't let him do that again, I kept my mouth shut. Using his free hand he pinched my nose and I began to struggle for oxygen. When I opened for air he let go my nose; using his tongue to slide more of the fish into my mouth. I try to shove it back using my own until he pinched my nose again! I swallowed and started to cough; I needed water. I try to sit up but Toshiro still has me pinned. He picks something up bringing it up to his own lips, then pulls his face and lips back onto my own. The liquid tastes like coconut water, but I accept the liquid, chucking doesn't seem like a suited death for me.

After I swallowed am not struggling anymore, noticing how he still wasn't letting my mouth free I try to talk, but it comes out muffled. I see his hand grab for the fish bowl again, I try to move my head to the side but our lips are dry enough to be glued together. I lick mine and his lips to be able to turn my head. He quickly stuffed his mouth with fish, now that I know how to evade a lip to lip collision, I do just that! Every time he brings his lips to touch mine even with him trying to pinch my nose; I would lick our lips and turn my head. Yeah it hurt because he had a hold of my nose, but I wanted to prove a point here! I'm not someone you can just shove around!

I had my face to the fire as he took his fingers off of my nose and tugged my chin to face him. 'Forceful Bastard!' Taking two fingers found and squeezed the muscles to pry open my mouth. Slowly my mouth came apart. Toshiro's teeth held mine open long enough to shove more fish in. I get my head turned ready to spit the contents out when his other hand let go of my arms to grab the back of my head while using the other to pinch my nose again! My now free hands begin to beat his arms and sides. He seals his lips back over mine. I try to use my nails to dig into his back; he presses his face harder against mine. About a min later I give up and swallow. I'm mumbling so many swearwords at him wishing he would let go, using my hands I grab the back of his arms signaling for him to let me go. I am getting dizzy and going to turn blue. He let go of my nose and released some pressure. If you were to look at us not knowing; it would probably seem like we

Were a couple making out on a beach next to a fire. He lifts his head above mine and stairs down at me.

I let go of his arms as he pulls away. I lick my lips and wipe them with my good arm. He doesn't move from my stomach.

"Ah, you got what you wanted now get off!"

"Not until you finish that bowl." handing it to me I sit on my elbows as his ass still sits on top of me. I have never been so pissed off besides the time when Ichigo was twelve and held me down while tickling me until I cried!

I take the bowl and start eating being careful of pin bones that might get stuck. I drink some that water from earlier he finally gets off of me to sit attend to the dying fire.

"I need some freaking space! So don't come near me, got that?" his eyes never roamed away from the fire as I turn away from him and head out to the beach. I needed to sit and clear my head. The sun had already disappeared and what was left were the remaining colors in the sky. I sit down and watch the sky goes from light blue, orange, pink, into the dark blue; I already knew the moon was behind me. The winds pick up and my hair whips around my face.

I touch my lip's, they are still puffy from being assaulted earlier. I can also feel my jaw muscles ache and yet here I am pitting the guy! He was yet again trying to help me, but in the wrong way. Adults show restraint and have respect for personal boundaries; I guess if you didn't learn that then you would end up like him. To top it off he was trying to keep me alive, he didn't want me to die like his father, which proves he's not a bad guy. I lay back and close my eyes.

I wake up on the beach. 'I don't even remember falling asleep.' The sun broke on the opposite side of the mountain. Listening to the island birds chirping and the ocean wave's crash onto the shore I feel better; sandy, but better.

I bet there probably looking for me right about now. Dad wouldn't give up and if know Ichigo he already punched Hojie by now!

I sit up and a mango falls on to my lap. Hearing Toshiro plopping next to me I turn and see him chewing on his own.

"Are you mad at me?" I can tell he felt guilty, but I wasn't in a bad moon now anyways.

"No, but you don't have to force feed me by trying to kiss my face off!" not trying to look directly at him I can tell his face was as red as a beet.

"I wasn't kissing you!

"Yeah, well whatever, you shoving your tongue down someone's throat like that is considered a kiss!"

"You weren't eating!"

" You cannot just force feed someone!" he took a bite of his mango and pounced back on top of me shoving the mango into my mouth and jumps off when he succeeds.

"See, yes I can!" dusting the front of my sandy shirt off I can feel myself becoming flustered. How would he take the same treatment? He looks at me and laughed.

Getting pissed off I hit my limit! I grab my mango and take a chunk out if it before jumping on top of him. Toshiro being stronger rolled me onto my back as I get my leg out from under him to roll him back over. We start touching wet sand the further we wrestle each other. I start to tickle his sides as waves touched my hair; I gain the advantage grabbing the back of his hair and tugging us both further into the water. I am victorious as I straddle him, bending over I kiss his lips and yell. "I Win!" another wave cones crashing into us almost knocking me over. My victory is short lived as he grabs my half out pony tail and flips me into my back with him between my legs. He presses his whole body onto mine.

"You didn't think I would let you win did you?" he starts to lean forward when I stop him by grabbing his wet hair.

"Stop! I don't think you know what you're doing to me...If we keep going I'm not sure I will be able to hold back from something I may regret!" His huge teal eyes start to close.

"You started it!" it was mean and challenging words. 'Hold the phone! He's getting mad at me! This isn't even my fault!' my blood pressure through the roof and now I am in a challenging mood.

"This would be starting something Toshiro!" I pull his head down and kissed him until I couldn't breath. He pulls away presses his body down onto me harder, I know this is all new for him, but I've played this game before. Experimenting what feels good to him as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer. He groans as I kiss him again. The water is getting closer to us, high tide maybe? Either way we don't move from that spot.

I tilt my head and lick his lips, he's not really getting it." open your mouth.." when he does I find his tongue quickly as I pull him closer to me with my arms. He learns quickly, maybe too quickly. When his hand squeezes my left breast I pull back to look at him. "I...don't think we can do this right now." Damnit to Hell with male hormones! He grinds into me as I moan out loud; he lowers his head back to mine, with both of his hands he grabs my face out of the raising water in a gentle way to cradle my head. Kisses me lightly then sets his fore head against mine while were both panting.

"I know what this is, so don't treat me like I'm a complete idiot. If you don't want me, tell me?"

"It's not that I don't want this or with you; it's just way too soon! I've only met you this week. I know this must be killing you being out here alone, but are you willing to go further because you want to or because I'm the first female here?" he turns his head away from mine. "Can you wait a little longer for me to come around?" turns back and runs his fingertip over my lips.

"I have been waiting for so long for you!" I snort and it pissed him off.

"You sound like a cheesy romance novel." He pulls away to get up and walks off not even looking back. Another bigger wave splashes my side as I sit up holding my wrapped arm up I head back to the cave.

I must have ticked him off; a whole day goes by and no sign of him. The next day I take off the wrap. The cut on the arm is closed, but the new skin is tender. Taking it down to the water to rinse it off. I look around a little bit before going back and trying to climb that damn banana tree by myself. I kept sliding and falling back down; May hands hurt and my knees are bruised. I give up and go to the waterfall to fill up. I listen for him as I walk back to the cave, nothing!

A whole week goes by just me attempting to climb that tree or hunt for food. I picked a little berry tree, then on day ten it had nothing left to give. Is he really going to avoid me this whole time?

Day twelve Toshiro free, I find another little bush in the different direction, I pick a bundle off and head back while popping a few in my mouth. They taste a little tart, but not bad. I'm close to the waterfall so decided to get some before heading back. At the water fall I drank what I could, then half way back I start to get period cramps. 'Stupid woman cycle!'

I start looking around the cave for any type of cloth I could use, it would be coming soon. I found none as I finger my sacrificial shirt that has stayed with me this long. I tear my shirt from the seams into four sections and folding them into threes; this should be enough for right now.

Without the comfort of my birth control my cramps are ten times worse. The next day I make use to my old shirt and lay around all day.

It was way worse than I thought walking like a hunch back to the waterfall with the brush and the soap bowl in tow. Once I reach the water I strip down and get into the water. What I need is a razor for my legs and pits, but that is probably asking for too much!

I wash the remaining pieces of my old shirt, and my other clothes after I scrubbed myself. Swimming while waiting for my clothes to dry was relaxing, while listening to the waterfall hit the rocks next to me.

Padding back up and heading to the cave I see a few things out of place in the cave. The book moved and the fishing pole is gone. He's probably checking up on things here.

Another week goes by and I officially ate the other berry bush dry too, still no Toshiro. I'm thirsty and want water, touching my lips I feel them dry and almost cracking. I go to sit up, but I'm way too hot and tired to move. This really pisses me off! I can't even get food by myself! Sleep is calling for me and I happily oblige than having to deal with this stomach ache.


	5. Permission

Chapter 5 permission

I blink as I feel something touching the back of my neck. I peel my eyes open to see Toshiro putting his lips on mine. I was mad at him for leaving me this long, how dare he kiss me! I try beating his arms to get him off of me. My weak attempt didn't do a damn thing. He tilted my body up while water slid down my throat.

He repeats this a few times, but this time I slid my tongue into his mouth relishing all the moisture it has to offer. Toshiro gives me more water from the coconut shell. I could tell just by pure exhaustion and lack of nourishment that I can't fight sleep anymore and give back in.

I felt his soft white hair was tickling my nose while feeling his face shoved between shoulder and neck s. I pet his hair soft and slow without opening my eyes, just listening to him breathe.  
I feel better, but not quite back to one hundred percent. Feeling weaker than I should I lift my face away while still petting his hair to look at his face. He looks back up to me, there is no apology nor does there need to be one. The apology is written on both our faces.

He sits up and pulls me with him. I feel sticky from sweat and gross all over; all I want to do is take a bath, but first food! I slowly follow him out of the cave to watch him climb that same banana tree and chop one bundle off. I watch as it falls on the other side while Toshiro climbs back down. We make quick work of the bananas before I walk off to wash my self with the clothes. Toshiro walks closely behind me all the way to the pool of water. He watches every move I make scrubbing my clothes and notices the old blood. Thank Kami I'm still not ragging it, I probably would have tried to stab him by now.

"What happened?"

"My period is what happens and it will once a month until I hit menopause."

"I know what a period is!"

"Well excuse me! Usually you don't know squat about the opposite sex!"

"My sister had started hers here; Momo said that it means your body is letting you know that you're ready to have children."

"Uh, yes and no, I started mine at thirteen and no I wasn't ready to have kids!" he watches as I undress and climb into the water. I continue to clean the clothes I just had on. "Quit looking at me, your freaking me out!" I scrub harder than before trying to forget there's a man that's watching me scrub my clothes in the water; nude!

He walks away until I hear fast approaching feet. I look up to see him sore above my head and straight into the water behind me. Water splashed the side of my body, I roll my eyes and continue on these shorts. 'Boys will be boys!' Finally done scrubbing!

I pick up some of the homemade soap and start on my hair while the same time working on the rest of my body. I heard him scrubbing something. I go underneath the waterfall to rinse off; facing away from him on the other side of this pool. I'm pretty sure my clothes should be done drying in about an hour or so. I come out to realize he is scrubbing something, my mouth falls open. Their he is up to his hips in the water Toshiro was scrubbing his make shift loincloth underwear thingy. I grab the place above my heart and go sit in a far corner by the water fall, watching his every movement. A regular Toshiro makes me nervous, but a completely naked Toshiro sets my nerves on fire, one touch and I'm sure I would be up in flames!

'He acts as if I were not even here! What's wrong with him?' He lays out his loincloth out to dry which is actually made of a thicker material than my cotton clothes and watched as he takes his finger into the coconut shell and rubs his hands together; putting some in his hair and working his way down his Greek god like body. I noticed that his is in fact circumcised. His eyes follow to where my eyes have drifted. Oh god this is embarrassing! I cover my hands over my face. This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be "Ahhhh,., don't touch me, get away! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I push his chest while were both in the water. How long am I able to keep my sanity before I regret touching him all over, because I am loosing this battle rather quickly! He pulls me under the waterfall cascade and rubs his hands threw my hair. I shiver at the contact.

"Cold?" he tries's pulling me close to him, but I'm still pushing him away.

"Nonono...I'm fine! Oh… look at that; I need to get out before I start looking like a prune! He still didn't let go, instead he kisses me deeply. I don't believe he's turning me into putty, and he's rolling with it. Toshiro runs his fingertips down my back, onto my butt, and back up again; repeating this process over and over while kissing me. My hands haven't moved an inch from between us, giving me some space.

He bends down and picks me up with each leg on either side of his hips. Walking threw the water he puts me down on the rock out of the water. "Uh, Toshiro I though we violently agreed we weren't going to do this!" loosing my courage.

"Shhh!" I slap his shoulder trying pull away.

"Don't shush me! Stop it!"

"Would you calm down! Were not going to do it!"

"Well what the hell are you doing?" I hiss as kisses my throat.

"It doesn't mean I can't touch!" licking my collarbone.

"With my permission! Your kind of taking advantage of this situation here! So stop!"

"I saw the way you were looking at me!" moving his lips to my breast bone while I'm trying to shove him away from me.

"It doesn't mean you can just go ahead and do whatever you want, because you think you know what's inside of my head!" panting heavy he pulls away from my chest to look at me.

"Well can I?" My brain functions halt altogether! My mouth opens and closes a few times.

"You can't just go and ask me that!"

"You just told me that I need your permission and I asked, so yes or no because I want too!" I didn't know what I'm really thinking when I let my hands down that were between us. Was it a silent yes, or did I just give up?

He started back at my mouth before moving down my neck again. Fingertip grabbing my hip as he slid his tongue onto my pert nipple. I moan as the arrogant jerk smiles before he started to suck. While his mouth was working on my nipple he squeezed my hips before moving them slowly down my medial thighs. My breathing picks up as I feel him touching with both hands my neither lips. He is very inexperienced; it's not as if he has had porn from the Internet to give him tips! He leaves a saliva trail down my stomach while using one hand to push me back onto the rock more. His body is still half submerged; I lean back on both elbows to watch as he descends on me. His mouth is sloppy, but its not like I care, I don't exactly have true experience in this department. He uses his left hand to poke and prod around on the skin, while his right hand disappears under the water.

He looks hot between my legs! His experimenting is paying off while he uses soft tongue, hard tongue, circles, back and forth, even up and down eliciting different response from me. I grab his left hand and he stops with his mouth as I guide his middle finer into my center, if he's going to get me off I might as well show him!

He finds the rhythm and swirl of his tongue that makes my back arch and gets the loudest moans and pants of his name from my lips. Five more minutes of that and he moans while biting down on my clit. Watching him get off first sets me off as well; grabbing the back of his head pulling his face hard onto me.

He stands up from the water more to look up at my flush face as he licks his fingers clean. 'I'm never going to look at him the same!' He walks up and out of the water on the other side to get his loin cloth on while I move into the water cleaning my self up some, afterward I get dressed in my fully dry clothes.

The rest of the way back to the cave is quiet; the only sound being our feet on sand and the snapping of Ferns. It is a bit awkward between us as I have no clue what to even say. I don't think it really matters because as soon as we hit the cave he grabs his fishing stick and heads past me. I tried to figure out what kind of face he was making, but I just couldn't. I don't know exactly how I felt about that either! Pleasure for one thing, but is that all?


	6. Not your Sex Ed Teacher

Chapter6 Not your Sex Ed teacher

So, yeah...here I am laying down in the bed again while he plays survivor man fishing out in the ocean, Whenever I smelled the fish on the fire I headed out to see Toshiro chopping at a piece of soggy wood. 'What the hell is he doing?' It wasn't long until I found out exactly what he was up to! In his outstretched arm held in-between his fingertips a fat long worm.

"What the hell Toshiro! Get that away from me!" he pulled his arm back and proceeded to put it into his mouth. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm going to kiss him after that!'

Turning the fish over above the fire he had his eyes closed waiting for the fish to get done. His facial features looks more relaxed than I've ever seen him. Pulling my legs closer to me I once again began to ponder the events from this afternoon.

I really don't know what I was thinking letting this jungle man eat me out! I usually don't do spontaneous sexual acts! I just have to keep myself from getting emotionally attached to him; I never wanted to be the lost puppy type. I was pulled from my thoughts as a stick with three small fish is waved infront of me. I grab it and began nibbling on them, I don't want to repeat what happened last time we ate fish together.

"Hey Karin" His words are slow and it piqued my interest, he's never usually timid about anything he does.

"What's up" chomping down on another piece of fish.

"What do you think intercourse would be like?" the piece of fish stuck in my throat made me go onto a coughing fit.

"Graahhhh!" *cough*"Toshiro" *cough* "Are you trying to" *cough* "kill me?" he came closer to me handing me some water.

"It was just a question about your personal opinion"

"I don't have one!" taking the rest of the water down. "Is it because of earlier why you're asking that?"

"I guess you could say that. I just never discussed this with anyone before" I caught out of the corner of my eye a smiley face carved into a tree, it looked to be from a long time ago.

"What about him?" I pointed to the carved face.

"Not with that!" I can see the heat was rising to his cheeks.

"Wow you really are freaking crazy, you know that Toshiro?" Teasing him some more.

"Well if you're too afraid I won't ask about that again." 'That son of a bitch, challenging me!'

"Fine!" taking a huge intake of air I told him. "I already know what it's like...well for two minutes at least!"

"How did that happen without you getting married?"

"Ok, first off never pull the marriage card out; second I don't know anybody who hasn't had sex at least once by the time there nineteen!"

"Teach Me what you know since you've done it before?"

"Uh...I didn't get stuck here to be your 'Sex Ed' teacher!"

"I didn't say we had to, I want to know more than what I've read in my mothers novels and in my dad's science book."

"Ah, well what do you want to know? You seemed to figure out what you were doing back at the waterfall just fine!"

"That was just feeling my way around and trying to figure out what you liked."

"Well that's what it should be, but...ok I will tell you what happened and you judge for yourself alright?" he shook his head yes. "One of my best friends Haru and I promised each other our freshman year that if either of us didn't get laid by the time senior prom comes around we would do it with each other just to get it over with. At the time I felt like the only one except for my sister who didn't have sex and talk about it all the time. It got worse sophomore year and I was getting called Sister Mary Karin. On the other hand Haru was having a hard time about it too by all of the older guy friends. Junior year rolled around Haru and I began talking about just getting it over with, so we activated code cut throat early. When Junior Prom finally came He picked me up and went to the dance together borrowing his older sister's car. We left a little bit early to park on the side of a back road. It was uncomfortable being in the back of the car with your dress hiked up to your hips. he brought out a condom and put it on, we were both so nervous it was a tiny bit painful and I was very sore afterwards even though it only lasted about two minutes. The next day we became too uncomfortable being around each other; we just eventually stopped talking to one another a few months later. Did you get all of that?"

"What's a condom?"

"Yeah...Uh, it's a latex flimsy plastic piece you put over your male tool in order to not get a girl pregnant. Anything else king of the jungle?" he gave a disgusting face showing he was not happy at my choice of nicknames.

"No" and with that it was beautiful silence the rest of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the distant sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach. I went to move but there was the weight of Toshiro on my shoulder. 'Isn't there another bed across from this one in this cave?' I pull my arm away from him; he was out! His soft snores told me he was passed out.

I have to pee, too bad for him! I wiggled out with him rolling to where I was. Pulling the vine curtain open I noticed it was late morning as I go to finish my business.

I am coming to realization that I have been here for almost a month, maybe more! My hope for rescue still hasn't wavered one bit; if I know how stubborn my family is then I know they will find me!

I walk threw the little path that goes over to the ocean and look around to deem it safe enough to swim. I take off my shorts and sports bra and I run threw the incoming wave; as the water gets a bit higher I dunk myself the rest of the way in. The water felt incredibly good, I look into the water and see a few different colored fish swim by my legs.

I had to have been swimming most of the morning and I am hungry once again. I make my way to find more fruit that I don't have to ask Toshiro to get. I pass by the waterfall blushing remembering the last visit to the pool and kept on going; an hour goes by and I'm entering territory I haven't seen before. The ocean almost seems to come closer to this part of the island. I hear my feet on the ground heading for higher ground since the ocean cuts the land off further up from here. Going farther up I notice that the hill flattens out to a space with two large rock mounds protruding out of the sand; one still has the ore above it.

I kneel between the two and place a hand on each side. 'Toshiro's parents!' I stay for a while introducing myself and talking to them until I hear something behind me so I freeze.

"What are you doing up here?". His masculine voice echoes around us.

"Hey...just trying to find food!" I stand to face him as he pulls me away from the graves.

"You could have just asked me!"

"That's the thing Toshiro, I want to do this on my own! Everyone has always tried to baby me, before even now I use t burn water for crying out loud!" He tries to reach for my arm, but I pull away storming down the hill. When I get back near the cave I see one of Toshiro's home made baskets half way full of a few different kinds of fruits and a few coconuts. I snatch a little nectarine and go sit by the ocean to chow down. He watched me from a safe distance; always with that pissed off look.

Hotter than before and more pissed off I decided to go back to the cave and grab the homemade soap for the waterfall. I really don't care if he comes or not!

I made it to the tropical waterfall where I just strip and began to wash my clothes by hand with the little scrub brush I made from stripping palm bark. Looking at my sports bra I notice a slight tear in the side seam and another tiny hole in my shorts. I didn't expect cotton to last forever around here, but making my own clothes is something I want to figure out on my own!  
Turning my attention on him I notice him staring at me while lying on his side clothed and out of the water. The look was almost primal as he combed my body with just his eyes.

"Can I help you?" I grab some soap for my hair and body and start lathering up.

"Hmm, not really."

"Well whatever! Didn't somebody ever tell you it's not polite to stair?" scrubbing my scalp to the tips of my hair.

"I just like watching." he said it as if he were watching something on TV!

"Pervert!" I move more to the waterfall so I can hide just a little. Scrubbing and rinsing felt awesome. When I finally exit from the water fall Toshiro was nowhere to be seen. I felt better until I realized my bra and shorts was M.I.A.!

"Alright you Pervert give me back my clothes!" he's probably off somewhere giggling like a school girl who played their first prank!

Putting on just my underwear I grabbed the bowl with soap and headed back to the cave. I stopped dead when I noticed the fire was consuming my bra and shorts with Toshiro looking smug!

"What the Fuck! Why are you burning my clothes?" I shrieked

"They weren't going to last you much longer and you know it, besides I like you better like this." shrugging.

"That gives you no right to just take the only thing that belongs to me!" stomping and throwing the soap bowel at his head while he dodged it. Tackling him to the ground I thought I got him until I noticed that he pulled my underwear off, my last shred of clothing that was one hundred percent mine! "DAMN YOU!"

He pulled up and away long enough to toss those into the inferno too. I get up and walk over to the cave and grab the small covers off the bed and throw them in the fire too, I turn back to burn something else of his when he grabbed me from behind dragging me inside the cave. "I swear to Kami Toshiro, let me GO!"

"Not until you calm yourself!"

"ME! You're the one who stole my clothes and burned them! I want payback!" struggling like I always do I picked one of his fishing poles and tried to hit him with it, but the stupid stick kept hitting the ceiling! Toshiro grabbed my right hand. I see his hand going for a small rope "Oh hell no!" rolling around and knocking everything over in the process we tired some. Panting heavy from our wresting match I decided I needed to be far away; right now. I kicked him hard in the shin and ran; I kept running to the opposite side of the island which I first arrived; this was far enough away for right now.

Sitting there for three hours as the moon was making its entrance; Naked, but not cold because of the humidity, eventually I fell asleep away from the beach hidden behind a few trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up seeing the sky pass above and realized I was being drug by my feet. The stars are still out and sparkling above me. I look down to see Toshiro dragging me back to where the cave is while holding my ankles.

"TOSHIRO! When you stop I swear I will swim to another island and never talk to you again! EVER!" huffing and puffing he stops completely dropping my feet in the process. Turning around and sitting next to me.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" leaning over ghosting his lips over the shell of my ear.

"I'm freaking dead serious!" moving his free hand down my right arm to cup my Brest. "Is this why you burnt my clothes? You are getting ridiculous!" hissing at him.

"No, you were being mean so I decided your clothes had to go, so now were on equal terms" kissing my jaw line I try to move away from him, but he's holding my arms.

"That gives you no right to burn my clothing, plus you have something covering you and now I don't!" moving back to my ear licking the lobe

"I would have let you keep the other piece of clothing, but you got out of hand." biting down softly.

"Stop you psycho path! Do you think things through? and was this really the best solution on how to handle this!" licking my neck and squeezing my right Brest.

"No but this is worth It."

"Seriously I'll never talk to you again you have one minute to let my hands go!"

"Just one minute?"

"ONE MINUTE!" I yell and then he whispered into my ear.

"Alright one minute it is! Your timing right?" I thought it was joke until he starting kissing down my neck and latched onto my nipple.

"Toshiro! Untie me!" he looked up and licked the tip.

"You said one minute." and continued his assault on my body with his hands and lips. Then before I know it he pulled away. "One minute is up." Standing up he started walking away from me. I am completely shocked at what just happened. 'He thinks he can get away with what he just did?' I ran fast and drop kicked his ass to the sandy ground putting my foot on his back while he was fighting back up.

"Listen to me good Toshiro! You're just like a fucking kid, why do I have to correct you on this simple commonsense bull shit? Learn to respect another person's personal space or your going to drive me completely away!" he started to lift his head from the sand until I stepped harder onto his back. "Your still not listening to me are you?" I couldn't help but to feel a bit sad at knowing how things are turning out. "Just stop with your crazy antics please, please I don't want to go away from you. Do you think I want either of us to be completely alone out here?" I lifted my foot and started heading back to the cave using the only the light from the moon on the sand to guide my way.

It wasn't even three whole minutes until I hear him next to me, just like my shadow! He grabs my right hand and continues to walk back in silence with me. 'Freaking men!'


End file.
